Spindle and hub assemblies, wherein the hub is rotatably mounted on the spindle and a tire of some type is mounted on the hub, are used in connection with the transportation of a variety of vehicles. For example, such assemblies are used on trailers and, in some instances, with the front wheels of motor vehicles, including trucks and automobiles. The hubs, typically, are supported on the spindles by bearing arrangements whereby the hubs may freely rotate on the spindles. A usual type of bearing arrangement that is applied comprises roller bearings that are circumferentially spaced about the spindle and are held in place between the raceways of a circular inner race that circumferentially engages the spindle and a circular outer race that circumferentially engages an inside diameter of the hub. A retaining nut and washer are commonly used to retain the hubs on the spindles. The spindles may simply comprise the ends of unitary axles or the spindles may be constructed separately for attachment to an axle. Additionally, the spindles may simply be secured to the vehicle directly without the use of an axle.
The particular constructions for rotatably mounting and retaining the hubs on the spindles are varied. It may be possible that a hub will separate from an associated spindle in the event of a failure of the bearing arrangement that rotatably supports the hub on the spindle. A spindle and hub assembly that would allow the hub to remain on the spindle for a period of time while the vehicle continues to proceed along a roadway, notwithstanding a failure of the bearing arrangement, may have some beneficial aspects.